Heart of Secrets
by KatiaSunna
Summary: With trouble with moving into a new place, Ryota Mochizuki invites Katie Hoshiyo who is a new student at the school he teaches to live with him.


**Title: Heart of Secrets**

**Summary: With trouble with moving into a new place, Ryota Mochizuki invites Katie Hoshiyo who is a new student at the school he teaches to live with him. **

**Rating: T (for possible language, and violence) May change later.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sailor Moon and the Voltage Game: Our Private Homeroom.**

**Special Thanks to: this is just the first chapter.**

**KatiaSunna's Notes: This is based on the game from Voltage: Our Private Homeroom.**

**The Sailor Guardians you know and love will make appearances later on. If I stop for a long period of time, it means I am trying to get my next game. I do have the Game Our Private on my cell so I can play it. But since playing the stories costs money, I will have to wait to buy 'em around both Birthday and Christmas.**

**Chapter 1: New Girl at Shiragaoka**

It's the first day of her third year. She has finally reached her final year of high school before she goes to university. Katie Hoshiyo, a member of the Sailor Guardians of Tokyo has trained really hard with the guardians that she finally reached a level beyond Eternal. Since crimes are happening around Japan, they decided to do night patrols to keep the city safe and at peace.

Katie would be 18 in August since school years in Japan only start in the spring. She celebrated her 17th birthday the previous year with the other sailor guardians. It was the first time she felt very happy. She mostly celebrated her birthdays with her grandparents after the death of her mother and separation from her twin sister. Thank goodness that her birthday present was reuniting with her twin. She cried with happy tears for an hour. Rei Hino and Ami Mizuno did their best to look for her and Katie's twin, Nozomi went to the same school as Rei so a lot of things went on there.

Katie sighed in anguish from the news that made things upsetting. Her apartment is being sold to someone who wants to convert it into an office. The only other affordable apartment is in a different town that's miles from her current school so she has no choice but to transfer.

She talked with her grandmother and they both found an apartment complex for her and another school. They signed the papers and Katie prepared the move. She put her projects and certain things into a storage unit in the town she was moving to so when she is settled in, she would get them back. She kept her important stuff in three boxes so it would be easier to unpack.

One box contained bedding; futon and blankets and pillow. The rest contained her clothes and beanbag chair. At least her new apartment will be fully furnished.

Katie signed the papers for her new school and received her new school schedule: Homeroom, English, Home Ec, Choir, Science, Art, History, and Math. Since she does figure skating, She was able to work it out with the administration to let figure skating add to her credits. So she doesn't have to do both Figure skating and physical education.

She hasn't thought of signing up for clubs but she might check them out to see. She already knows her dream: Being an artist and figure skater even though her future is mostly set in stone and that is becoming the ruler of the Sun and ambassador to Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion. She would use her dream as an artist and Skater in her free time.

She approached her new school wearing her new uniform. She would miss the sailor uniforms she used to wear at her old school. She checked the class lists to see who is her homeroom teacher: Ryota Mochizuki. She remembered seeing his name next to the Math class. So he is her homeroom and math teacher this year.

Seeing she is carrying a big duffle of extra clothes and uniform she wanted to put her bag in the adminstation office since she would be going to her place that night. After letting her put it into a room people hardly go into except on conferences which is thankfully not that day. As she headed back, she heard a female voice.

"Mr. Mochizuki!" A female student said as she caught one of the teachers as she wanted to talk to him in private.

Mochizuki.. That's one of Katie's teachers. She slowly stopped in her tracks to see what the student wanted to say to the teacher that seemed so important. She can see the teacher. He does look young and handsome.

"What is it?" the teacher asked the girl.

"Mr. Mochizuki… I love you! I loved you ever since I first came here," she said. Katie blinked. That was a love confession. She can see that the teacher is very popular at the school.

Ryota Mochizuki sighed knowing he does get confessions from students a lot. He hasn't been a teacher that long and he is only 25 years old. (Voltage never gives us some of these guy's ages so I'm making it up. If someone came across something regarding Ryota's age, let me know)

"I'm sorry. You're only my student. I could never see you as anything else," he said. Katie knows the rules that teachers and students should never date.

"I'm serious about you. We could make it work!" the girl pleaded. "I'm 18 this year!"

"I get it; It's easy to crush on your teacher when you're that age. Until you graduate, you'll always be just my student to me. Okay?" Ryota told her, "You need to understand that you don't really love me. You just look up to me. I know you'll find a great guy one day, but it's not me. I appreciate that you had the courage to confess."

This made the girl tear up. Katie is amazed that this teacher is serious about his job and doesn't want to lose it. She thinks that he might be married or in a committed relationship and he doesn't want to betray anyone. She did hear some whispers from near the front gates that he is single but not ready to mingle.

"It's okay, just forget it," the student said and ran off in tears. Katie felt bad for her but hoped that she would find someone. She blinked when the teacher caught noticed of her.

Ryota saw her watching. Katie didn't mean to watch, she was just curious that's all. He walked up to her and looked down at her.

"Don't tell anyone what you just saw," he said.

"I won't. Don't worry," she said. This was the first time Ryota saw this student. He did remember seeing that a student from out of town would be joining this year.

"You're the new student, are you?" He asked.

"Yes. I'm Katie Hoshiyo. I moved here from Juuban." She said introducing herself.

"Welcome. I'll see you in class, Miss Hoshiyo." He said as he walked away.

Katie met up with the other students as they started to head in to change into their indoor shoes and go to their homeroom.

"Are you new here?" a cheery voice said. Katie turned to see a girl with brown brown hair pulled down in pigtails and a gentle expression.

"Yes, I'm Katie Hoshiyo. I'm a third year here. I just transferred from Juuban High."

"Nice to meet you," she said clapping her hands together, "My name is Yuka Takei. Third year and member of the archery club."

"Nice to meet you. I'm not sure if I want to join a club since I do figure skating."

"Oooh Cool!" Yuka said. "I would love to see. Hey Tsukishiro, come over here and meet Katie!"

A young man came up and sees the new girl. He had dark grayish - brown hair and hazel eyes. He seemed a bit tall for an 18 year old schoolboy.

"You're new here?" Tsukishiro asked eying at the blonde guardian.

"Yeah," Katie gave a small nod.

"Welcome to Shiragaoka High," he smiled.

"Thank you," Katie said, "I had to transfer because my last apartment got bought out by someone who wants to convert it into an office. So I had to look for another place that's affordable for my grandmother and uncle to pay for the rent.."

"You live with your grandmother?"

"No. After my grandfather passed away, my grandmother allowed me to live by myself since she travels for her job. She's in her fifties but loves her job."

"You're so lucky to have a really nice family," Yuka said.

Soon the homeroom teacher, Ryota Mochizuki comes into the room. The students hurried to their desks after Mr. Mochizuki told them that Homeroom is about to start. His eyes scanned the room and he saw Katie and Katie quickly looked away.

"Omg~! Mochi's our homeroom teacher this year~" a girl said.

"Yes, We have been blessed to have the perfect Mochi~"another said. The girls were really excited to have a popular and handsome teacher in their class. Does this school have a rating system on teachers to see how hot or popular they are? Katie noticed a few boys signed in defeat. I guess they were hoping to have a gorgeous female teacher to be their homeroom teacher. Some other boys look up the Ryota.

Katie raised her eyebrow. Mochi? So that's a nickname students call the teacher. Students really look up to this guy.

"Alright, settle down. I got your test results from last term's practice exams," Ryota said holding a stack of papers. Some of the students groaned since it was the first day back.

Katie took the test last term at her old school and when she transferred, the test results from her last exams transferred. So she knows that she would get it today.

"I'll be handing them out in order. Andoh?" Ryota called out and called each name so the students would come get their test results. Soon he came back to Katie, "Hoshiyo."

Katie came up and got her test results. Some of the girls saw her and never saw her before. They know they never saw her attend last term.

"Miss Katie Hoshiyo is new here and her last school transferred her results," Ryota announced reassuring everyone out of their confusion.

That cleared it up. Katie looked at her test scores and smiled. All A's. Even as a figure skater, she does study. Yuka looked over Katie's shoulder and saw her grades.

"You have such good grades. Which program are you going for? The med program or…"

"I'm not planning to," Katie told her. What programs does this school have to help others get into a major they want in college?

Ryota continues to pass out the tests results and letting the students know they need to pick up whatever class they are falling behind in. Katie gives a small smile. This teacher is really devoted and cares for his students. She knows that she would get along with him just fine.

After the opening assembly and classes, students were able to get on with their day. Katie retrieved her bag from the office and headed out. She headed to the rink to take care of papers and put her skating gear in her new assigned locker with a padlock. She couldn't wait to start skating as soon as possible.

Now time to head to her new place. She checked the address on the piece of paper she wrote down word for word the realtor told her. She entered the building and headed to the apartment room. This is it~. Her new place to live in…. but something was out of place. She can hear the tv turned on the other side of the door. Someone lives here now? She checked the note. This was the apartment. Someone got to it first. She needs to look into this so she walked out of the building to strategize what to do next. She didn't want to walk in on some stranger in surprise which would be extremely awkward.

She called the realtor but only left a voicemail so she would have to call him again tomorrow. She wondered what to do now. She got a vanilla bean frap and a few honey buns for a small meal. She doesn't know the area well and unsure if there are hotels nearby.

"What am I going to do now?" she asked herself.

"Miss Hoshiyo?" a voice asked. Katie looked up to see Ryota Mochizuki with his briefcase as he was heading home.

"Mr. Mochizuki…" she said to herself.

"Shouldn't you be at home?" he asked, "It's really late."

"I would if I could but someone is living in my place. I wasn't sure if there was a mix up."

The teacher sighed and spoke to her with determination knowing that this won't be easy on him. "Come back to my house for now. I wouldn't want my students to live on the streets now."

The blonde was surprised to hear such words. After listening in on his conversation with the other schoolgirl . She knows that he wouldn't do anything to her. She has to trust him. It would be a disaster if anyone found out so she needs to keep it quiet in front of everyone else.

"Alright. I'll come. I really appreciate the offer. Are you sure about this?" She asked him. He looked away.

"I can't get more sure than this, just trust me. No teacher would want to leave their student homeless. I have an extra room at my place. I'll let you stay there." He said. If it were a student who knows Ryota and has home issues, the first thing she would do is wanting to hug him but Katie thinks that would be out of bounds.

With that, Katie followed him back to his apartment. As she stepped inside, took her shoes off by the front door, and went into the living room, she took in her surroundings. His apartment was nice and well organized. Not too much stuff or knick knacks around. It was really simple. Ryota lead her to the spare room he had.

"You can use this room for the time being." He said and got her some bedding for her to use.

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here until my housing situation gets settled." Katie thanked him with a smile.

"No thanks necessary. I'm your teacher. If you don't have anywhere to turn to, just come to me."

Katie is grateful that Ryota is letting her stay. She would like to do something to thank him for his hospitality.

"You have a math quiz this week." Ryota told her. Katie blinked as she looked at him oddly. That's not something a teacher would say to a student.

"Why say that to me? You could have announced that in math class tomorrow to everyone else." Katie flustered.

The man chuckled with amusement and smiled at her, "You're right. I was being a bit unfair with you."

"Someone's got a sense of humor," Katie said taking note.

"Sleep well. See you in the morning," Ryota told her as he left her alone so she could have some privacy to herself. Katie got changed into her pajamas and let her get some sleep.

What a day. She fell asleep and let the dreams take over her mind. She was tired. Though, she would have to start patrolling tomorrow evening.

**That's it for Chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be released within the next month as I will be working on other crossover stories, homework, and art. I will be updating this story once a month because of the games that costs money to buy. Since it's Love365 with a new coin thing I will need to buy coins in order to continue the story. I'll rearrange the stories to be updated on the profile that will be updated in order weekly.**


End file.
